haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Hearted (Volume)
Broken Hearted is the thirtieth volume of the [[Haikyū!! Volumes|''Haikyū!!]] series by Haruichi Furudate. Chapters List of Chapters * Chapter 261: * Chapter 262: * Chapter 263: * Chapter 264: * Chapter 265: * Chapter 266: * Chapter 267: * Chapter 268: * Chapter 269: Cover Characters '''Front Cover' *Ryūnosuke Tanaka Back Cover *Kenma Kozume Side Cover *Kōsuke Sakunami Author's Note "It feels like I was all "Wow, volume 20 already" just a few weeks ago, and now here we are at volume 30. Thank you so much for reading! This series may seem long, but there are tons and tons of scenes that I've cut to make sure it wasn't even longer. Sometimes I think I might be too scared my readers will get bored with me. I want to try my hand at a chapter or three where the characters just kind of lounge around someone's room chatting the whole time. Not that I have the courage to actually do it!" Synopsis The Inarizaki vs. Karasuno game continues! With their own Freak Quick and on-the-fly plays, the Miya twins and Inarizaki make it clear that they are, in fact, the greatest contenders in the tournament. Meanwhile, Nekoma struggles through their own game against Sarukawa Tech. Will Nekoma and Karasuno make it through their games and keep the dream of the dumpster battle alive? Gallery Volume 30 Front Back Cover.jpg|Tanaka and Kenma on the front and back cover of Volume 30. Volume_30_Inner_Cover.png|Inner cover featuring Kiyoko Shimizu Volume_30_Spine.png|Spine cover featuring Kōsuke Sakunami Rintarō_Suna_CharaProfile.png|Rintarō Suna's character profile Sarukawa_Tech_Character_Profiles_1.png|Part one of Sarukawa Tech High's character profiles. (From top to bottom) Itaru Shiramine Iori Kanazawa Tomonari Shiga Hisahiko Wakura Sarukawa_Tech_Character_Profiles_2.png|Part two of Sarukawa Tech High's character profiles. (From top to bottom) Kenrō Fukatani Sōji Yamashiro Tomokazu Wajima Aritaka Shishio Volume_30_Satori_Tendō.png|A sketch of Satori Tendō Volume_30_Tsutomu_Goshiki.png|A sketch of Tsutomu Goshiki Volume_30_Lev_Eating.png|A sketch of Lev eating a banana. Shaved_Head.png|Sugawara's reaction to Tanaka showing up to club with his hair shaved in Chapter 262Chapter 262. Dizzy_Bokuto.png|Bokuto becomes dizzy in Chapter 263Chapter 263 from watching the Karasuno vs. Inarizaki match. Ennoshita_At_That_Time.png|At the time where Tanaka first saw Shimizu, Ennoshita was amazed by how she jumped over an entire flight of stairs gracefully. Reference to Chapter 264Chapter 264. Astaxanthin.png|After Kuroo and Yaku insult each other using chemical names, Kai makes a comment that astaxanthin is red like their team colors so Yaku's insult is valid. Reference to Chapter 265Chapter 265. Apology.png|Furudate talks about they won a lottery around the time Chapter 266 came out. Force_of_Argument.png|Kai and Yamamoto question why Kenma was angry during the match (Chapter 268Chapter 268). He answers saying that he was angry with gravity and that it's gravity's fault that his body feels heavy and the ball will fall down. Kai then says that he should be angry with the ground instead and Kenma agrees with him. Nishinoya_vs_Atsumu_Next_Volume.png|Volume 31 is the battle between Nishinoya and Atsumu! Vol 30 eng.jpg|English cover vol 30 eng back.jpg|English back cover Trivia *In the official English manga release, this volume is called "Broken Heart". References Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Volume 30 Category:Media